pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Starwing
Aurora Starwing is a mother of Vale Starwing and Snowfly Starwing. Personality & Character Aurora is very kind and loving. She cares a lot for her family, and won't let anything happen to them. Sometimes she would stand for her own, either for herself or for others, even if she's not particularly strong with her element. Backstory It states the obvious. Wings with star markings. Extremely rare. Aurora, Vale's mother, came from a tribe in the winter kingdom in the far north. A tribe with ONLY star winged dragons. When Spyro became evil, darkness spread all over the world and Aurora, who was a teen back then, was forced to move to the last safe place on earth, Warfang. The original members of the tribe were wealthy and rich, so they didn't end up in the slums. They were proud ice dragons after all. However, they had many rules and were very strict. One of those rules, was that starwings could only marry with other starwings, so the beauty of these dragons would be left "untouched". And the fact the tribe now lived elsewhere did not affect these rules. Aurora would eventually be forced to marry an other dragon from the starwing tribe. However, before she got to hear this, she had already met Kyron. Validor and Snowfly's father. They immediatly fell in love with each other. But this love was shortlived when Aurora got to hear she had to marry a dragon she bearly knew. She begged the chief to change his mind. She said that the rules were outdated. The chief told her that she had already broken enough rules. When they moved to Warfang they had already taken in Drosera, a young dragon that had nothing to do with the tribe at first. Aurora had convinced the chief to take her in. But this time, he wouldn't change his mind. Aurora had to follow the traditions, or leave the tribe. And that brings us where we are now. If Aurora had listened to her chief, Dresora wouldn't have had a new family, Kyron would have been alone and Vale nor Snowfly would have existed. Aurora left the tribe and started a new life elsewhere in Warfang, in the 2nd class district. It was in a class lower than the tribe but for her it was endlessly better. Her parents weren't as absolute with the rules as most of the other Starwings, so she still saw them now and then. But they do look down on Vale and Snowfly for being but "halfbloods" However, even though Aurora is permanently banned from her home tribe, she'll always carry the name "Starwing" with honour. Relationships Kyron Frostfire Her mate, whom she loved deeply, enough to leave her village in order to live with him. They stayed together until the Bloody Dawn, when they had to be separated, permanently. Validor Starwing Even though Vale is a purple dragon, she doesn't see him as a monster and loves him as if he was a ordinary ice dragon. She always supprts and protects him and would never tell his origins for anyone. Snowfly Starwing Aurora loves her little daughter greatly, and would protect her from harm in any way she can. Gallery Pure_lighaurora_starwing_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9m2k33.png|Reference Auroraref.jpg|Concept art Tumblr ohf5jcqGQr1uvwwreo1 1280.png|Aurora's family tree Notes Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Dragons Category:2nd class Category:Starwings